Comfort
by Nushi
Summary: During a mission Kakashi is wounded and Sakura grows more attached than is appropriate to him. My version of 'fluffiness', so if you like that stuff...[kakasaku but not in a true sense]
1. Comfort

Rated so because there are only 2 ratings on this site.

Rated M because I rate everything M. Nothing naughty though. Oh well, Sakura is 13 in this…Don't be freaked out yet, I'm keeping my nose clean.

Disclaimer: Naruto © to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Comfort, Chapter 1

* * *

"_His heart's stopped again!" A medic shouted as Tsunade furiously tried to stitch up Kakashi's stomach, chakra winding in and out of torn flesh like snakes. _

"_Shit! Just cut his damn clothes off!" A kunai switched from one medics hand to another as Tsunade shifted positions to pump chakra into his bared chest. _

"_Careful of his head, it's still bleeding." Another warned. _

_The flurry of hands and combinations of seals caused Sakura even more dizziness as blood flowed from a wound in her side. Tsunade turned to see that she had followed them into the room, clutching a small black pack in her arms. _

"_He's stopped breathing now…"_

"_KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

* * *

A throbbing pain was slowly keeping time in Kakashi's skull and only caused him to wonder for a moment. Muscles tightening in trepidation as he quickly tried to gage his surroundings without opening his eyes. _

The soft sounds of feet walking to his left passed quickly, quiet laughter coming then going along with other sounds all told him where he was. He relaxed a little as he realized his location, safe, in pain yes, but safe in a hospital.

A sigh and a slight movement against his right side caused his right eye to shoot open. Instantly he felt off center and wondered if he'd connected the information correctly in his head. Sakura was pressed against his side and seemed to be asleep. Standard hospital shirt clutched in one small hand and head cradled by his shoulder.

A quick look around the room and out the window confirmed that he was in Konoha's hospital. Ultimately his eye dropped down upon her pink hair, which consisted mostly of what he could see from the angle.

Was she hurt? If she was, why wasn't she in another bed? Even trying to understand was making him incredibly tired. His eyes seemed to close on their own accord as the heat from her tiny form permeated his sore flesh.

Again her body shifted against his, a small sound not unlike a whimper coming from her throat. His hand came up to grip her arm reflexively in a motion of comfort. Pressing her face to him she settled back into easy breathing.

With great effort Kakashi was able to open his eye for a moment, making sure she wasn't waking before falling back into darkness.

* * *

The door of Kakashi's hospital room opened quietly, but it was like an alarm for Sakura. Sitting up quickly she hissed in pain as her side stretched, pulling the shallow wound across her flesh. 

Her abrupt departure from his side woke Kakashi harshly. Sakura's entire body was rigid and her eyes were wide with concentration. The sound of someone entering his room wouldn't have caused him such fear but Sakura looked almost ready to bolt.

The curtain pulled across the room to section off his bed was pulled back and Shizune looked at Sakura only in passing when she noticed Kakashi was awake. Shizune's attention brought Sakura's to him as well.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're awake." Her body relaxed, calming her initial fear as danger appeared to be absent.

"You've slept long enough Kakashi-san. Think you can stay awake for a few more moments while I run and get Tsunade-hime?" Shizune came closer to the bed, ignoring Sakura for the most part.

His head gave an almost imperceptible nod of affirmation before Shizune disappeared. Almost immediately his eye started to droop again.

"You said you'd stay awake. Are you feeling okay?" Sakura scooted a little closer to his chest causing his arm to move to accommodate.

"How long…?" He remembered waking up once and seeing her but couldn't put the memory in any place in time.

Sakura gave him a small smile, adjusting her hitai-ate around her neck. She was dressed plainly, black cotton drawstring capris and a black t-shirt. She rubbed at her side unconsciously as the sting turned to an angry throb.

"Only about two days…" Her worried expression vanished in the light of complete relief that washed through her mind. "But your awake now."

He considered her for a moment, glad that she seemed fine and but still unsure why she had been sleeping next to him. Unable to find words to ask for an explanation he decided to ignore it for the time being.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I am now." Not sure what to make of that either he was relieved from wondering when Tsunade walked into the room with Shizune in tow.

Tsunade's quick glare, shot back at her by Sakura before the young girl dropped her gaze was not lost on him. Shizune looked a little uncomfortable but she bravely gave Kakashi an encouraging smile.

"You look like your ready to pass out again." Tsunade said stiffly, taking in his slowly blinking eye and unfocused attention.

"Tsunade-sama." He gave the usual response, neither question nor true comment.

"I only need to know one thing and then you can go back to sleep." When he only continued to watch her she pushed forward. "Did you see anything else that you weren't able to grab?"

"No, only that one document. I would have tried to take anything else if it seemed related."

"Good man." She said to him before turning her gaze on Sakura. "You, out in the hall, _right now_."

Shizune left the room quickly as Sakura slid from the bed and exited the room with her head bowed, hair hiding her face. Kakashi opened his mouth but Tsunade had left the room and closed the door.

Their muffled conversation reached his ears but he couldn't make out anything other than their tone. Sakura started off defensive and proceeded to sink into a sound of almost sobbing. Tsunade on the other hand went from angry to indifferent back to a more defeated anger before the door opened and Sakura shot back in.

"Kakashi get some rest." Tsunade ordered as the door opened and shut tightly.

Sakura came around the bed and had the sheet lifted while Kakashi was still looking at the door. Soon her body was pressed into his side and her arm draped across his chest as she sought comfort.

"I'm staying with you.'" She sniffed into his shirt. His mind was too tired to care at the moment about anything other than wanting to go back to sleep. So she felt his hand come to rest against her head.

"Ah…" He agreed, even as her returned warmth cradled him back into sleep. Sakura smiled as his breathing became slow and languid. She didn't care what Tsunade thought, she wasn't leaving his side.

* * *

Kakashi woke for the third time the following morning. Sakura was already awake, holding a book in one hand and a kunai in the other. A page turned as she continued to rest against his chest, trying to move as minimally as was possible. 

"Sakura."

She turned her head quickly and sat up as she noticed he was awake.

"Its only been a day since you last woke. But you must be hungry. I'll get something!" Her enthusiasm had her out from under the sheets and off the bed. Book left carelessly in a chair, kunai still held in her fist as she made her way out the door.

Coming back she found Kakashi still awake and half propped up in bed. His skin looked a little sallow and bruises seemed to have formed under his eyes. She snatched a wheeled table on her way in and pushed her pile of food to swing over the bed and his lap.

Resuming her position on the bed, now separated from him by the table, she picked up a pair of utensils and dug into a huge bowl of rice. Kakashi watched her for a moment, relieved that all the food wasn't meant solely for him.

Sakura mistook his watchful gaze and she blushed slightly.

"I saw your face Sensei…but if you want me to leave I can." Pink locks fell over her face, as she fiddled with a piece of apple she had been about to eat. Kakashi touched his face to find that his mask was in place.

"Tsunade-sama usually tears my mask off when I'm in the hospital." He said thoughtfully. The medics in general had a habit of stripping people but he never understood why the mask would have to go.

"Oh, well…she did, but I went and got one for you." Instead of dampening her embarrassment the admission made her face flame. "I broke in through you're window and got some stuff for you too. Sorry…"

"What other…stuff?" Kakashi was admittedly intrigued. He hoped 'breaking in' didn't actually mean anything was seriously damaged.

"Oh you know, clothes and stuff since you hate the hospital so much." His reaction was immediate. Sakura watched him sit up straighter and look around the room. "But you can't leave yet! You should eat something and uh, rest and wait for Tsunade-sama to tell you its okay to leave!"

"You have some of my clothes, here, now?" Kakashi wondered if he'd be able to stand long enough to get his clothes on and make it back to his apartment.

"Don't! If Tsunade-sama finds out…" Her eyes started to well with tears. "If you get hurt I'll…"

Kakashi winced a little, women crying didn't normally bother him quiet so much but Sakura was his student. He hated to see her cry about something so trivial when she had other things that were much more serious to cry about but never did.

"I won't leave today." He sighed and pulled down his mask reaching out for what seemed to be soup. Sakura wiped the back of her hand across her eyes and cheeks before eating more food than Kakashi could imagine being able to fit in her.

"Good. Just tell me when you think you can leave and I'll bring out your gear so you can change." He nodded and they ate in silence.

Sakura watched him eat with something bordering on awe. Having never seen him without his mask it was strange seeing his mouth work, even if he was just eating.

"What?" He knew exactly what, but she'd stopped with a piece of meat and some noodles half way in her mouth when he started drinking some water.

"Nu-nothing!" Sakura devoured her entire plate of noodles, pork and vegetables to distract herself.

He couldn't help but smile just a little as he watched her finish off what probably amounted to three full meals. Setting down his glass of water and seeing that they were both finished Sakura pushed the table out into the hall before scooting back under the covers to lean against his chest.

With book and kunai back safely in hand she settled down to read her book on medical jutsu. Kakashi's eyes started to close again, it was foolish of him to think he would have been able to escape so soon. But Sakura had thrown in with him and seemed ready to help when he wanted to go. Still it didn't explain why she seemed to think it was necessary to stay here, and sleep next to him.

"Sakura…why do you have a kunai?" Not what he meant to ask but it was one of the things on the list at least.

"Oh, to protect you of course, Kakashi-sensei." _Aha…_he thought. It didn't exactly make sense.

"From what?" He shifted his arm uncomfortably. With her leaning against him on her back he wasn't sure where to place his arm and hand.

"Tsunade didn't tell you? I thought she would have come and talked to you when I've left a few times."

"You've been here every time I've been awake." Sakura made a little 'o' with her mouth before turning back to her book, seemingly reading.

"You haven't answered my question." Was she ignoring him? He couldn't be sure.

"…Yes I did." Now she was evading him and it was getting annoying.

"You know what I mean Sakura." He sounded disapproving and it made her squirm a little. "What is going on?" He waited a few more moments, watching her twirl the kunai nervously in one hand. "Look at me when I ask you a question." He twisted her head around gently, using the back of her neck.

Sakura didn't like the situation much. She couldn't figure out why Tsunade would have kept information from him when it was so important. Kakashi was angry with her it seemed and it made her feel uncomfortable and sad.

"Whatever you took. The thing that wasn't part of the mission right? Well more of them came after us even after we made it back to the village. Tsunade has nin and ANBU watching the walls since a few came in looking for…us."

Kakashi mulled this over, hand still on the back of her neck. He'd only see the inside of some of the papers he'd taken for a moment. Never having a chance to look them over before he was forced to hand them off to Sakura and make her run.

Still, Tsunade should have told him it endangered the village as well as Sakura and himself. Knowing more of the enemy had come after them and tried to come into the village presumably for revenge rather than thinking of taking back the stolen information. Sakura made a small noise in the back of her throat as Kakashi's fingers unconsciously dug into her skin.

"Is that it?" He loosened his grip quickly and Sakura's wincing eyes relaxed.

"Yes. As far as I know…Tsunade won't really talk to me about what's going on. She thinks I should let some ANBU I don't even know chaperone my every move." He saw the familiar flash of anger through her eyes.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, you would be safe. Why not just let them? You could go home and-"

"No! I feel safe with you Kakashi-sensei, you made them…go away last time." Sakura quickly rephrased her sentence.

Kakashi had protected her on the mission, although he had taken out more than ten men in the process of letting Sakura escape. Sakura had never seen so much violence caused by one person in her life but instead of frightening her it made her feel extremely safe. Even as the hand she had watched him use to shove a kunai through someone's eye lay on her neck.

"I'm not in any real shape to protect you at the moment. Besides, if we're both together you're just giving them an opportunity to get you as well."

"But I'm protecting you too!" She said earnestly. "I don't want to sit at my apartment alone…" She knew she should sound a little more grown-up, more like the kunoichi she should be, but it was hard when she was scared.

Kakashi sighed as she sat up and tried to make a case for herself. Unthinkingly he moved his hand to pet her on the head as he thought. He quickly stopped because he was afraid of the expected outburst. Sakura hated to be pat on the head, saying that she wasn't one of his ninken.

But Sakura was smiling and she grabbed his lifted hand and placed it back on the top of her head. Her change in emotion was dizzying in its shift and made Kakashi feel that much more exhausted.

"Fine." He'd give-up for now to recuperate and try to get more information later.

Kakashi pushed his pillows around wearily before laying back down his arm crooked around Sakura's sitting form. He waited but she continued to nervously twirl her kunai from one small hand to the other swiftly but surely.

"Are you going to go back to sleep?" He asked finally, his head was starting to hurt again and the bandages around it made it a little uncomfortable to turn his head.

Sakura practically radiated relief and happiness as she wriggled beneath the sheet until she was next to him. It would have been easier to tell her to get lost if she wasn't like some wonderful furnace. But regretfully she relaxed him into sleep quickly, despite the cold hospital room and hard mattress.

Sakura watched him drift away from her and only waited long enough to make sure he was really asleep before carefully moving his hand to her waist. When he didn't wake she settled her face against his chest and followed him into sleep.

* * *

Why? Well, probably stemming from my own needs of wanting comfort. But I wanna see if people like my style of 'fluffiness'. 

Kakashi keeps thinking its 'wrong' (now relocated tochapter two) not because he's physically attracted to Sakura but because well…it is extremely inappropriate. So don't get all excited 12-14 year old girls out there.

Your Nushi

www**dot**livejournal**dot**com/users/nushi**underscore**akubi/3914**dot**html


	2. Escape

Reformatted. This used to be a part of Chapter 1 but I split it. So some of you have already read it, so skip if you like, seeing as I didn't add anything.

Disclaimer: Naruto © to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Escape, Chapter 2

* * *

Sakura awoke, if it could be called that because it was more like being dead to the world one second and then painfully aware of her surroundings the next. Kunai clutched in her right hand, blade pointed away from her body, she swept it up and forward.

Kakashi woke at the same instant and slapped his palm over her fist. Only a fraction of a second later another palm smacked over his hand to stop Sakura as well.

"Fast." Genma said calmly helping Kakashi hold Sakura's quivering arm from slicing him across the chest.

Sakura had her other hand placed on the bed, trying to thrust her entire body into the motion of her arm against the man that snuck up on her. Kakashi squeezed her arm, he was surprised that two men were having trouble holding a thirteen year olds fist back.

"Sakura, stop." It had only lasted a moment before recognition entered her eyes as she stared at the unfamiliar but plainly Konoha jounin. Then she breathed out shakily and relaxed her body.

Kakashi sat up and pulled her closer as Genma let go of her hand. Sakura's eyes shifted to the second male jounin standing close by, his eyebrow quirked in amusement.

"…let go. Sakura _give_ it to me." Kakashi had been talking but she'd missed it. His meaning was obvious though as both arms were around her body and his hands were prying her fingers open.

Dropping the kunai into his hands Sakura let her hair slide over her face in embarrassment. Nervously she tugged her hitai-ate into a less strangling position around her neck before turning to look at Kakashi.

"Forget how to knock?" Kakashi said and then winced as he shoved the kunai beneath his pillow only to hear the sheets rip.

"We heard you had a little body guard and came to see if it was true." Raidou said pulling a chair against the opposite wall up to the bed.

"Ah, we thought you might need some company, but seeing as the rumors are true…" Genma smiled at Sakura kindly around his senbon as he grabbed the other chair in the room and pulled it next to Raidou's.

Kakashi glanced down at Sakura's deepening blush. He wasn't sure what to think about people knowing she was staying here, other than it being completely inappropriate.

"Well I hear I am in need of the protection." He prodded. Raidou and Genma gave him cool looks.

"Getting paranoid old man?" Genma asked leaning back, hands behind his head.

"Don't pull this shit on me." Kakashi said quietly. Sakura's wide eyed looked didn't perturb him however. "Tell me what's going on. Now."

It seemed to work though. Sakura watched the other two men glance at each, exchanging a silent conversation. She thought it might be a good idea to leave. Kakashi's arm slipped from around her waist as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed to slip on her sandals.

"I'm going to go…um, get a drink." Sakura said bowing a little to the two men before hurry out.

"Now, tell me what's going on." Raidou sighed and leaned forward, a grin twisting his scar, although his eyes didn't look at all amused.

* * *

Sakura sat in the cafeteria of the hospital for about twenty minutes, just watching and occasionally exchanging polite hello's with nin she knew before deciding it was probably safe to go back.

She walked into Kakashi's room carrying a tray of cups filled with hot tea. The jounin were still there and she was glad she'd brought enough for everyone. Their conversation ceased as soon as she entered the door.

"Here." Sakura held out a cup to the nin she recognized and had tried to gut a little while before. "Sorry I tried to, uh, cut you…" She trailed off as she realized she didn't know his name.

"Genma." He said smiling. Sakura paused awkwardly and Kakashi picked up on it.

"Shiranui Genma." He added helpfully.

"Sorry Shiranui-san." Sakura said and gave him the tea. He shrugged and took the cup.

"Namiashi Raidou. And what's the name of the kunoichi who would have eviscerated our very own Genma?" Raidou said taking a cup as she bowed her head quickly.

"H-Haruno Sakura, Namiashi-san."

"Fitting name." Genma commented and ruffled her hair playfully. Sakura frowned but allowed it because she still felt guilty at almost hurting a fellow konoha nin.

Placing the tray on the ground she got back on the bed with the last two cups in hand. Kakashi took his and pulled down his mask to drink. Sakura noticed that neither of the jounin sitting across from her seemed all that interested.

"Sakura-chan, you were on the mission with Hatake, weren't you?" Raidou asked kindly.

"Of course, I usually only go on missions with Kakashi-sensei when I'm not training with Tsunade-sama." Sakura said while blowing on her tea.

"Has a tendency of going overboard doesn't he?" Genma said, the senbon staying in his mouth as he drank.

Sakura shrugged a little, although she completely agreed. Genma's senbon staying in his mouth as he talked was a bit distracting and she couldn't help but stare at it.

"I'm sure Kakashi-sensei did what he thought was best." Sakura interjected quickly. Raidou and Genma grinned at each other.

"Well, Kakashi-_sensei_ usually does think he knows what's best…" Raidou stared at Kakashi as he said it. Sakura realized they were teasing him, probably because of her. Kakashi seemed to be ignoring everyone in the room as he drank his tea.

"Why do you have that, that thing hanging out of your mouth all the time?" Sakura said still staring at Genma's senbon. She couldn't help her curiosity and the fact that she sounded rude. It was too hard to resist.

"What _thing_?" Genma leaned forward while setting his finished tea on the ground.

"_That_ thing. Your senbon." Sakura leaned over Kakashi and pointed at it. She was at least, she thought, successfully distracting them from making fun of Kakashi.

Sakura watched mesmerized as it swung back and forth before settling to one side of his mouth, the tip swinging up to point almost at the ceiling. Sakura's eyes moved with it and she missed his hand out of her view reach up and snag her arm faster than could be followed.

"Because it's distracting." He grinned as her furious green eyes blazed out at him.

A tug to try and get her limb back was useless. He continued to grip her upper arm, firmly but painlessly. Sakura held out her cup of tea.

"Take this." She said to no one in general. Raidou took her cup and placed it on the ground next to his.

Another tug and her hand gripping his as she tried in vain to pull away. Genma calmly smiled and held on, watching her attempts with amusement. Sakura raised her free fist and light blue green chakra surfaced.

"Play nice Sakura." Kakashi wrapped a restraining hand around her wrist. Sakura looked at him pleadingly.

"I wasn't really going to use it on him." Sakura said sweetly. Kakashi didn't believe her for one second.

"Play nice Shiranui." Kakashi sighed.

"Doesn't it occur to her she could just ask to be let go?" Genma said incredulously.

"Probably not…" Kakashi admitted looking at his student's petulant face.

"Let go!...Shiranui-san." Sakura ended her remark sweetly again, this time aimed at the older jounin. Genma laughed and released her to sit back in his seat.

"You should have hit him Sakura-chan. He needs it." Raidou said, egging her on even as Kakashi glared at him.

"Hmpf." Sakura responded pretending to ignore them both. Kakashi gave his friends a pointed look.

"Well, we've got missions to do, sake to drink…will you be joining us anytime soon Hatake?" Raidou stood and Genma followed suit. "Or has Tsunade-sama commanded you to sit and stay?"

"Actually Namiashi, I think I'll be out soon. Come back if you find out more."

"Will do. Bye Sakura-chan." The girl had turned around to watch as they got up to leave. Raidou's hand came out and gave her quick pat on the head.

"If you get sick of training with the old man you can come and try that punch out on me Sakura-_chan_." The mans senbon bobbed dangerously and as his hand came out, Sakura ducked and tried to escape. He pulled her across the bed in a headlock, giving her a thorough hair ruffling before letting go.

"Maybe I will!" Sakura called after their retreating backs. This was met with deep masculine laughter as they left the room.

* * *

"Ready?" Sakura gripped her partially empty black bag as Kakashi slipped on his hand guards.

He was standing steadily enough and it was quiet out in the hall. Tsunade had come in purposefully just that afternoon to tell him he needed to stay at least two more days. But seeing as he wasn't in that much pain he figured he could escape.

"Alright, let's go." Kakashi said stepping over to the window and sliding it open. Fresh cold air buffeted his face as he climbed onto the window sill and jumped onto a lower section of the hospital's roof.

Sakura followed suit after shutting the window behind her. Kakashi's hand came up to his stomach but he jumped away with surprising speed, leaving Sakura rushing to catch up.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're…going too fast!" Sakura huffed behind him.

"Almost there." He called over his shoulder at the skinny shivering girl. She was still wearing the same pajamas and it was colder than she thought.

Landing outside his door on the exposed walkway against the building, Kakashi's legs threatened to turn into jelly. Sakura watched him lean against the wall and she was there at his side. Dropping the bag and letting him rest his hand on her supportive shoulder as he pushed the door open.

Helping him into the apartment and to his bed she let him plop down before rushing to grab her bag partially full with weapons and locking the door. When she returned he was stripping off his vest and outer clothing.

Hesitating for a moment Sakura set her bag down and pulled off her sandals near his bedroom door before getting under his covers. Kakashi was pulling out clothes to sleep in as she crawled between his sheets.

"Sakura-"

"They're still out there!" Sakura began, her eyes showing more white than was normal. Kakashi sighed in defeat yet again. He was just too damn tired to try and reason with her.

He crawled in after her, motioning for her to move closer to the wall on the inside of the bed. This was more wrong than his mind could deal with at the moment so when she pressed her thin limbs against him he didn't resist.

Once again her presence and warmth worked their way into his body and made him drift quickly.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Go to sleep Sakura." He said, if she didn't say much maybe it would make this easier.

Sakura didn't say anything else for a moment. Then she shivered quite hard against his side. Kakashi had obviously turned off his heat when they had left for the mission and his thin blanket was definitely not enough for the poorly dressed Sakura.

"I'm cold." It was soft and he was almost sure he had imagined it. But she shivered again in the silence.

"Turn over on your other side." This was so wrong in his mind he could hardly believe he was letting it happen.

However Sakura turned away from him without question and he rolled onto his side draping an arm around her as he pulled her against his chest and stomach. Sakura shuddered but not from worry. She'd never been close to a man who wasn't a part of her family. But Kakashi was different; she didn't have to think of her own safety when near him.

Curling up a little more she was pleased when his arm tightened around waist and his body hunched a little more around her. His warmth and form lowering her into the most relaxed sleep she had ever experienced.

* * *

It was warm in the sun and the breeze was pleasant on Sakura's face. She followed close at Kakashi's side and stopped when he was called over by some fellow jounin on the other side of the street. They ignored her for the most part so she paid little attention to their conversation as she stood patiently at his side.

Soon the conversation went a little downhill and all the men were laughing deeply, even Kakashi. Sakura smiled to herself, turning her face away so they couldn't see. Their topic was extremely adult but she was ignored because she was still a child. But even so she understood exactly what they were saying and what it meant.

"Don't listen." Kakashi said down at her and placed his hand over her ear, bringing her head against his side, ineffectively trying to deafen her.

Sakura didn't mind. She understood what was going on and that was enough. She couldn't help but smile again as she listened to the rumble of Kakashi's laughter roll through his side. Lifting her head, cheek sliding against his vest she watched him shake his head at another male jounin.

The group started to break up but Kakashi's restraining hand stayed in place as one last parting remark from a nin sent the remaining into surprised laughter. As they all left Kakashi loosened the pressure of his hand, letting it come to rest on the top her head.

"Catch all that?" He asked looking down at her. Sakura gave him a huge smile and nodded her head. "Thought so." He sighed, walking away with her keeping in step at his side.

* * *

Yay, this chapter was easy to write! Seeing as I just cut it.

A little time jump at the end there folks. But remember, Sakura was 13 in chapter one and she still is at the end here. I'm just using the words 'time jump' so that Kakashi can be all healed. So really it's probably only weeks/month time jump in the story.

Your Nushi


End file.
